


astro dream store: the series

by ppumeonae_bigvibe



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Completed, F/M, Own Characters - Freeform, astro dream store!, d.store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppumeonae_bigvibe/pseuds/ppumeonae_bigvibe
Summary: love finds it's way into astro's dream store(to be updated every monday!)
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Reader, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Reader, Moon Bin/Reader, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Reader, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Reader, Yoon Sanha/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. d. store part 1: "an order for...smiley face emoji?" - sanha

**Author's Note:**

> my very own series! although tags say idol/ reader, the reader actually has names :O but i wrote it as you because why not :9
> 
> all these stories are a fig of my imagination, so please do not copy or i'll be sad :<
> 
> enjoy~

“Half caramel, half vanilla latte, decaf espresso heated only to 100° with nonfat milk and caramel drizzle on top.” Sanha read out an online order. He read it out again to hear how ridiculous it sounds. He read it out for the third time with annoyance and amusement in his tone and was interrupted by Moonbin.

“I don’t need to hear the order thrice Sanha. Be a sweetheart and make this absurd order. And it’s one and I’m going to go. Bye bye!” Moonbin had been working since 6 am and he was tired of dealing with the morning crowd. He trudged off, leaving Rocky and Sanha. “Ah hyung! I’m just a part-timer here! Could you do it for me?” Sanha pouted, swinging Rocky’s hand back and forth.

“Nuh-uh! It’s our own rules that whoever picks up the order will make it. I have to go and make some whipped cream for the afternoon shift.” Rocky blew Sanha a kiss and moved to the left side of the kitchen. Sanha let out a small sigh and he got out the measuring cups. Slowly but steadily, he executed the online order to the best of his ability. Pasting the order sticker on the cup, he drew an emoji smiley face beside the word “Name:”.

“You spent a good 5 or more minutes perfecting this order for…emoji smiley face.” Rocky focused on his work while speaking to Sanha. “This is the first time I’ve heard a complex order like this! Ugh! Especially the caramel drizzle part! It gets all over my hands!” Sanha’s baby pink hair bounced up and down as he described the entire process. “Wait till you ask Myungjun hyung about his worst order. Oh, he’ll tell you all about it.” The door opened and the windchime sounded with a soft ding. Seeing that you are the only one in the cafe, Sanha cleared his throat, “An order for…a smiley face emoji?” Sanha blinked repeatedly at your cute reaction.

“Yeah! That’s me!” Sanha glanced to see what Rocky was doing. Thankfully he had his back turned and he swivelled on his toes to face you. “Uh, your order.” You hummed as you collected your order with two hands and Sanha almost squealed when he saw your sky blue pullover giving you outrageously big sweater paws. His heart leaped when you sipped your drink and smiled to yourself.

“Whipped.” Sanha pulled out of his thoughts and faced Rocky. From the corner of his eyes he could see you reading away, happily drinking. “Who me?” “No. Whipped cream. Of course it’s you!” Rocky playfully jabbed him. “Hiya my children! How are you coping?” “Hyung! Our aegi is in love!” Rocky sing-songed, twirling around in circles. “Shush! Not so loud! She’s trying to study!” Sanha thanked his lucky stars that you had your headphones on, silently bopping to your music.

“Ooh! He must be so whipped for her if he wants us to shut up!” Myungjun teased. Rocky busied himself with two orders and Sanha stood in a position where he could see you. After gazing at you for quite some time, Myungjun cleared his throat, “Sanha, go and clean the tables outside. Rocky and I can handle everything in the kitchen. Be sure to water the plants yeah?” Sanha made a face, knowing that Myungjun hyung purposely made him water the plants since those greens were right next to you. Rocky let out a giggle and Myungjun dragged him to the opposite side of the kitchen. Sanha picked up the wet cloth and proceeded to wipe the tables clean, making sure to lift up the bar stools so as to not disturb you. Myungjun sniggered at his thoughtful action while Rocky made kissy faces. 

Sanha was about to pour water and he felt a poke at his side. He glanced at you and you raised your drink, “Thanks for making my order. I’m pretty sure it was quite complex to make.” “You must have a sweet tooth, requesting for caramel drizzle.” Sanha fidgeted with his apron, giving you a smile. “I like sweet things. The first time I ordered the exact same order, the barista gave me a look.” You frowned at the memory. Sanha thought maybe he ought to ask who made your order and who made you so upset.

“Oh hold on. Let me answer this call.” You flash him an apologetic smile and Sanha bit his lip. “Yoojung sunbaenim? Yep! I’m revising for the anatomy theory test later. Oh. Okay! See you!” Sanha looked down at your open book, showing him the detailed drawings and annotations. “Did you draw all of these?” You blushed, “Yeah. It’s nothing really.” You closed your book in a hurry and Sanha shook his head, “No! No! It’s really really pretty! That is some precise drawing there!” You got up and Sanha took a step back to give you space. “I need to get going. My sunbae is early for tutoring lessons. Thank you…Sanha!” You peered at his nametag and gave him a gummy smile, causing Sanha’s heart to beat in trepidation. “N-No worries! See you next time!”

“You know you don’t have to say that right?” Myungjun tried and failed to hide his pleased smile. “I was just being polite!” Sanha defended. “Hey my lovely people! I know it’s my day off, but here I am because I miss you guys!” Jinwoo burst through the doors of the cafe, arms opened wide. “Oh man. Rocky, tell him everything.”

-

The next time you come again, Sanha was with Jinwoo and Moonbin. “Half caramel, half vanilla latte, decaf espresso heated only to 100° with nonfat milk and caramel drizzle on top.” Jinwoo read out and his brows furrowed, “Why does this sound so familiar? I swear I did something like this a good one month ago.” Sanha’s ears perked up. “I’ll do it!” Moonbin rubbed the back of his neck, “Didn’t you say that it was the most ridiculous order? Jinwoo hyung can do it for you if you want.” “No, it’s fine! I’ll get that!” Sanha eagerly printed the sticker order out, and started taking out the necessary equipment. “Someone’s rather excited to make a complex order. Let me guess. It’s that girl right?” Jinwoo pointed to the figure entering the cafe. Sanha quickly perfected your order (he practiced so many times when he was free and had many stomach aches from how sweet it was) and personally brought it to you. “For a smiley face emoji.” Sanha grinned as he set it in front of you when you finally approach him at the cashier.

“Sanha!” Your eyes full of recognition as a smile graced your face. “When will you tell me your actual name?” You shook your head. “I’m going to keep it a mystery.” Sanha giggled inwardly at how the two of you were playing a game of tango. “I’ll just have to keep getting you to come back for more. And persuade you to tell me your name.” Sanha felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I’ll get going—”

“—I got the order. Sanha, please see this lovely lady out.” Moonbin requested with a wry smirk. Sanha swears he is going to kill Moonbin later. Sanha rushed ahead of you and opened the door, eliciting a short burst of laughter from you.

“Don’t mind my hyungs. They keep meddling with my personal love life.” Sanha explained. You hid your embarrassed face behind your hand, nodding your head. Sanha watched as you dug out a sheet of paper placed in a plastic folder and handed it to him. He gaped at it and you placed it in his hands, “It’s a small…uhm, gift. Since I’ve been ordering the exact same order to the extent your hyungs already can make it with their eyes closed.”

“O-oh! Thank you!”

“I better get going. Bye Sanha!”

( Sanha focused on you crossing the road before hailing a cab. He went back into the cafe and his two hyungs crowded around him.

“Oh my god! She drew all of us! In the D.Store! Unbelievable!” Jinwoo exclaimed and Moonbin excitedly pointed at how accurate the drawing was. Sanha glimpsed at your usual spot, an elated beam forming on his face.)


	2. d.store part 2: "you can call me minhyuk if you like" - rocky (minhyuk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my very own series! although tags say idol/ reader, the reader actually has names :O but i wrote it as you because why not :9
> 
> all these stories are a fig of my imagination, so please do not copy or i'll be sad :<
> 
> enjoy~

Rocky watched as Sanha talked to smiley face emoji (it’s Yejin, Rocky reminded himself), a happy grin forming on his face. The two of them were seated at the very right corner of the shop, giggling away. He let out a sigh and Moonbin raised his eyebrows. “What’s the dramatic sigh for?” “Our little baby is all grown up.” “I’m pretty sure there’s more to that.” Moonbin paused but an order came in. Rocky reached out to the touch screen cashier but stop short when the order disappeared.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at it and the order was back there. “H-Hyung, am I hallucinating or is the order there?” “No…the order keeps disappearing and appearing.” Working at Dream Store or D.Store for short, almost everything is digitalised. Customers place their orders on the app and come over to collect or they can come to the shop to order. But, Rocky either must be tripping, or the customer keeps changing his or her mind. “Rather indecisive, I must say.” Moonbin yawned and stretched. Rocky’s eyes kept trailing towards Sanha and Yejin, who were listening to music together as they read their books.

“I’m going to go to the storage room to get some more glass bottles and gloves. Text me if there’s something that needs to be replenished, yeah?” Moonbin saluted and headed towards the back of the shop. Rocky knelt down to look under the counter and counted the number of straws, before whipping out his phone to text Moonbin. “Oi, Rocky hyung! There’s someone at the cashier!” He heard Sanha call him and got up, only to bump his head against the marble table top.

“D-Did I scare you?” Rocky finally got up, wincing as he rubbed his head. He nodded, “Yes…I mean no! My aegi over there scared me, not you.” He eventually opened his eyes, only to meet your chocolate brown orbs. “A-are you sure you’re okay?” He found it endearing when you pushed up your round glasses. “Yeah! I’m really fine. What’s your order?” “I…uh. I was indecisive and couldn’t think of what to get.” Rocky felt his heart flip when you pouted, looking down at the menu. He pointed at the ice-blended section, “It’s a pretty warm day today, so I’d recommend getting something cool.” He mentally pat himself on the back when your eyes sparkled at the suggestion. “Everything looks so good, I can’t choose.” You gave a wry smile and Rocky cocked his head. Before Rocky could suggest another section of drinks, you stopped him.

“Surprise me.” “What?” “It’s up to you to concoct my drink. Anything is fine, really. I’ll wait over there.” You moved to one of the bar stools and hopped up on it, swinging your legs back and forth. Rocky pursed his lips, racking his brain for ideas. His line of vision landed on you, clad in fall colored clothing. That’s it! Caramel Mocha Frappé! That would work! Rocky swiftly prepared the drink and took out his secret stash of gingerbread cookies that he baked himself. Taking one, he stuck it on the whip cream. Carefully he drizzled some more caramel on the top and plated it, not forgetting to add another gingerbread cookie on top. He brought it to you and the delight in your eyes was something he wanted to see every time.

“Gingerbread cookie! How did you know?” You picked it up, admiring the handiwork. “Lucky guess. You like it?” Rocky bit the inside of his cheek, anticipating your response. Warmth filled his entire body when you hummed, eyes going wide. “I’ve never tried this before. It’s…mocha, I’m guessing?” You glanced down at your drink and Rocky noticed a white moustache on your upper lip. He didn’t hesitate to wipe it off and when he cleaned his fingers against his apron, he was met with you blushing furiously.

“Yeah! It’s Caramel Mocha Frappé! I just thought it suits your brown cardigan.” He pointed out and you blushed some more. Rocky thought you were really cute, yet your slightly mysterious self was intriguing. “I’ll get going then. I look forward to getting my next surprise order, Rocky.” You raised your drink, and Rocky raised his hands to bid you goodbye. “Now, who’s the whipped one?” Sanha sniggered and Yejin hit him. “Hit him a little harder. He needs to get some respect knocked into him.”

-

“Hyung, do you think she’ll come back?” Sanha tapped on the counter. “I hope she does. She is one interesting character.” As soon as he said that, he saw you entering the cafe and Sanha softly laughed behind him. “I want to see Rocky in action since I missed everything the other time.” Moonbin crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. “Hey! I don’t need a take-out today.” You greeted and Rocky waved back, earning a nudge from Moonbin. “I’ll get going then. My shift ended 15 minutes ago.” Sanha bade the two baristas goodbye, hooking his apron on the door of the storage room.

White pullover and black shorts. Classic. Cookies and Cream smoothie. Rocky added an extra 3 or 4 more cookies into the blender and Moonbin whispered, “Hey, you’re using a tad bit too much oreos.” “It’s a special order. Deal with it.” Rocky poured out the smoothie and plated it, putting two heart shaped cookies at the side. “Oh! Different cookie this time?” He nodded his head, “I had time to make some shortbread cookies, so I made some for my hyungs and some for you.” The truth is none of them were for his hyungs and all 20 of them were for you.

“Really? Thank you so much! I’ll be sure to enjoy this!” Rocky looked back at Moonbin, and Moonbin gestured for him to sit next to you. Just as he sat down, Eunwoo hyung came from the back door and Moonbin intercepted him, definitely spilling the tea. “I hope it’s not too sweet for you.” “No no. It’s just right! Thanks Rocky.” You paused, “What is your actual name?”

“It’s Minhyuk. Park…Minhyuk.” “Minhyuk? That’s a beautiful name.” The way Rocky’s name rolled off your tongue caused tingles to shoot from his spine. He wanted to hear you call him that every single day. “You can call me Minhyuk if you like. Rocky is just another name I go by.” “I like the name Minhyuk better.” Rocky and you sat in comfortable silence. “What are you going to do after this?” You shrugged your shoulders, “Not sure. I was just going to spend the remaining time reading this book then go home for dinner.” Rocky felt a little daring, “Why don’t you wait for me to end my shift? I’m ending by 6.30pm.”

“Sure! Would it be inconvenient for you? I stay three blocks down.” “I stay two blocks away from you. It’s not too far for me.” Rocky assured. “Then I better not bother you Minhyuk. I hear more orders coming in.” You motioned to the cashier. “Ya, Rocky! Stop flirting and get cracking!” Eunwoo made a “come here” sign and Rocky sighed. “Coming! See you later.”

“I see you advance much faster than our aegi.” Eunwoo noted and Rocky jabbed him. “Hey! I’m trying to make something here!” Moonbin mocked slapped Eunwoo. “Okay, okay. I’ll take order 85 and you can take the other.” Rocky made eye contact with you and you mouthed hwaiting.

“And you still say you aren’t flirting.”

“Are not!”


	3. d.store part 3: "it's mine. but you can use it!" - moonbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my very own series! although tags say idol/ reader, the reader actually has names :O but i wrote it as you because why not :9
> 
> all these stories are a fig of my imagination, so please do not copy or i'll be sad :<
> 
> enjoy~

“Moonbin, it’s your duty to clear the trash!” Myungjun reminded, shouting from the locker room. “Okay. Jinjin hyung, help me to replace the bag.” Moonbin pressed down on the pedal and pulled the black trash bag out. He quickly tied a knot and went out of the back door to dispose of it. As he was about to go back, he heard a soft meowing from behind the big waste bins.

He heard the soft meows and he walked closer to the noise. A black and white cat popped up and Moonbin squatted down to be eye level with the cat. “How did you get here, hmm? You’re one pretty little thing.” Moonbin stroked it, earning loud purrs from the cat. “Ya Moonbin! What’s taking you so long?” “I’ll be right back in a second!” Moonbin got up and the cat clung onto him. “I’m sorry baby, but work’s calling. I’ll be back when my shift is over!” Moonbin quickly ran back to the cafe, soaping his hands up as soon as he reached the sink.

“What happened to you?” Jinjin finished up his order and handed it to the male in front of him. “Nah, there was a cat outside.” Moonbin wiped his hands on the rag hanging above the sink. “Oh, you mean Ding Dong?” Myungjun closed the fridge door and placed the box of brownies on the table top. “D-Ding Dong? That’s a weird name. Who named it?” “Eunwoo. He was a little high on alcohol. But the name just stuck with the cat.” Myungjun popped one brownie cube into his mouth and motioned for Moonbin to make the newest order. Moonbin mentally reminded himself to buy a can of tuna during his dinner break and feed the cat.

-

“Ding Dong? Where are you?” Moonbin waited for some form of response and was glad the cat was still around when he heard the familiar purring. He approached the bin, but stopped short when he saw you playing with the cat. “Ding Dong?” The cat blinked and scampered towards Moonbin when he called its name. “Her name is Ding Dong?” You asked, surprised. “Yeah. Long story. Here you go Ding Dong!” Moonbin opened the aluminium can and placed the tuna in front of Ding Dong.

“How long have you known her?” Moonbin smiled at the cat and scratched behind her ears. “Just two weeks ago. She’s really sleek and pretty.” He glanced at you, face a little red from the cold atmosphere. Moonbin suddenly remembered that there was an empty cardboard box lying in the locker room, big enough for Ding Dong to fit. “Wait here for a while.” Moonbin brisked walked back into the cafe from the back door. “MJ hyung, can I take these old rags? And the box?” “Go ahead.” Moonbin grabbed the biggest rags and folded them, tossing them into the box.

“There we go.” You scooped Ding Dong and gently placed her into the box. “She loves it! Ah, what a relief.” Moonbin grinned when Ding Dong played with the big rags. You sneezed. Moonbin noticed that even the tips of your ears were turning tomato red. “Go inside the cafe. I’ll make you something warm.” “You work there? That explains why you were running that way.” You sneezed another time and Moonbin urged you to hurry, “Go on! I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Moonbin made sure to wash his hands thoroughly and dried his hands quickly. He went into the locker room and took out his padded jacket and brought it out to you, draping it over you. “Oh, t-thanks.” He wasn’t sure if you were blushing or just cold but Moonbin rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s nothing really. I’ll make a hot chocolate for you.” “Can I have a really big cup?” You asked with such innocence in your voice, Moonbin agreed readily. “Sure.”

“You know we don’t have a really big cup, right?” Jinjin teased. “I know. I have my own thermal flask, so I’ll just use that. No biggie.” Moonbin shrugged. “You do you man.” Myungjun played with his brown hair. He brought the flask out, along with two brownies. “For you.” “I’m pretty sure this isn’t your usual cup.”

“It’s mine. But you can use it!” Moonbin assured you. “Mm, it’s warm.” Moonbin returned back behind the counter, eyes trained on you. He beamed when you took a sip of the drink and your eyes went wide. Suddenly, you got up, the flask still in your hands as you answered a call. In a rush, you left the cafe, the brownies hardly touched. “Awh, you must be feeling sad that she left with your flask.” Myungjun patted his shoulder and he shook his head. “After all, it’s your favorite flask. Let’s hope she’ll return it.” Jinjin crossed his fingers.

-

“Bin hyung, Rocky here. There’s someone searching for you. I know it’s your off day but do you want to drop by to collect your flask? We aren’t open tomorrow so the next time you collect it—” Moonbin’s heart rate increased threefold, “—It’s fine. I’ll drop by since I’m in the neighbourhood. Could you tell her not to leave yet?” “Oooh, Moonbin hyung!” Sanha responded this time and Moonbin rolled his eyes, “I’ll hang up now.” Moonbin broke into a small jog as he turned round the corner to the Dream Store.

“Yo hyung!” Sanha slid towards him, “She’s been waiting to return it to you.” “Ay, Rocky! Hey Subin.” Moonbin greeted Rocky and his girlfriend and she waved back. He walked further into the shop and saw you perched on top of a bar stool, his thermos flask in his hands. “Uhm. My hyung is here.” Sanha tapped you on your shoulder. “I’ll leave you two to talk. Good luck hyung!” Sanha whispered the last part and scampered behind the counter. “I meant to return this to you the day after, but there was an emergency at the vet—”

“—you work at a vet? The one near the crossroads?” You nodded your head. “Before I get carried away, your flask. I’m Jiwoo, by the way.” Moonbin put it in his bag and thanked you.

“You know, since it’s my off day, can I visit where you work?”

“Y-Yeah, sure!”

(“Moonbin hyung got the girl!” Rocky happily announced to Eunwoo who started his shift a few minutes after they left hand in hand.)


	4. d.store part 4: "and i'd like to have coffee with you one day." - eunwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my very own series! although tags say idol/ reader, the reader actually has names :O but i wrote it as you because why not :9
> 
> all these stories are a fig of my imagination, so please do not copy or i'll be sad :<
> 
> enjoy~

“You know, now that the nearby girl’s college started school, many of them have been queueing just to see you. I heard from my cousin that there’s an official fan-club under your name.” Jinjin drummed his fingers on the marble tabletop. “The fact that my university has a fan-club under your name proves that you’re officially the most handsome barista along Astro Road.” Sanha dusted the snow off his shoulders and unceremoniously dumped his notebooks on the table where the swivel chairs were located (a.k.a Sanha and Yejin’s hangout spot).

“Right? Talk about it. The long lines of girls waiting to just have a glimpse of your face. Oh wait. Jiwoo is calling me!” Moonbin gushed and picked up the call, walking towards the locker room. “Three lovebirds. And our maknae line at that! How interesting.” Jinjin mused.

“I’m going on a date~! On a date~!” Moonbin did his happy dance. “Ya, ya, ya! Focus on your work! You still have one hour and thirty minutes to go!” Jinjin chided. “I know! But we’re going to volunteer at an animal centre! Ah!” Moonbin swung Eunwoo’s hands back and forth in excitement. “You know what? Why don’t you go off now and work overtime for an hour and thirty on Friday?” Jinjin compromised and Moonbin immediately agreed, “Yes! Yes! I’ll gladly take that offer! Then I’ll get going! Bye bye!”

Evening quickly came and Eunwoo sat down on one of the stools staring off into space while Jinjin scrolled through his social media. The doorbell chimed and Eunwoo got onto his feet. “Hello how can I…” His eyes widened when he saw a large gash on your forearm. “What’s going on Eunwoo?” Jinjin’s eyes never left the screen as he tapped away. 

“I’m really sorry to trouble you, but can I use your emergency first aid kit?” Eunwoo’s hands were trembling because of how oddly calm you were, but he grabbed the white plastic box from on top of the fridge and Jinjin moved towards the door, flipping the sign. Eunwoo glanced at you, clad in beige colored clothing. Your brown jumper hugged you nicely and your apricot-colored pants were a shade darker due to the snow melting over you. Eunwoo took the comforter folded on the sofa and placed it in your hands along with the first aid kit. 

You deftly popped the case open. “I can handle this myself. Thank you.” “Seems like she doesn’t know you,” Jinjin muttered but all Eunwoo could care about is how you got injured. “What happened?” Eunwoo asked and Jinjin excused himself to make you tea. “Met my father’s loan sharks. They had knives.” Eunwoo watched as you dabbed antiseptic liquid over your wound, not even wincing as you bandaged your arm.

Jinjin lowered the cup of tea on the table and you gratefully accepted the tea. “It’s okay. You can flip the sign open. After all, you have a business to run.” You motioned to the sign. “O-oh okay.” Jinjin busied himself with an online order and Eunwoo stood up, flipped the sign and went back to you. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Of course! Don’t worry.” Eunwoo sat down across from you and his gaze landed on your bandaged forearm. “Really, don’t worry about this. I’ll be heading to the hospital.” You made a ‘V’ with your fingers and smiled. He chuckled, “Then I’m assured.” “What time does this cafe close?” “Hyung, we close at 11 right?” “Yep. It’s only during weekends when we work 24 hours.” Jinjin answered while passing the drink to the customer. “Thank you. Come back again!”

“It’s about time for me to leave. The busiest period is almost starting.” You glanced at your watch which showed 6.45pm. You dusted yourself off and swung your kanken over your shoulder. “The busiest period is like…oh wait. You work at the hospital? The one 20 minutes away?” You nodded your head. “I’d love to talk but I’ve got to get going. Thank you for everything. Really.” Before Eunwoo could wave goodbye, you walked out of the door.

“I guess somebody made you tongue-tied. And it isn’t us.”

-

“Yo Eunwoo. Could you go to the hospital and grab some cough medicine for me? There’s a discount since my friend works there. I’ll pass you my card when you come.” Eunwoo read out the text and frowned. Eunwoo made quick work of getting out of their shared dorm. He sent a quick text to the group chat, “Can somebody make me a mocha frappuccino? Thanks!” “Will be done by the time you get here.” Thankfully Dream Store isn’t too far and if Eunwoo brisk walked he would be there in 10 minutes.

“Ayo hyung! Your drink!” “Eunwoo! So sorry to trouble you but my friend can come over. She suddenly had free time to pop by.” Myungjun apologized. “Oh, it’s okay. I brought your masks since I thought you would be needing it.” “Oppa!” Eunwoo turned around at the familiar voice. “It’s you?”

“You two know each other?” Myungjun pointed at you, then Eunwoo. You tugged at your doctor’s coat, rummaging through your pocket before producing his medicine. “Thanks, kiddo. Here’s my ‘thank you’ drink for you!” You sipped on your mocha frappuccino, giving Myungjun oppa a thumbs up. “I better get going.” Eunwoo piped up, “I can walk you to the hospital. I have to grab some ramyeon from the convenience store next door.”

“Okay! You better take care of my aegi!” Myungjun hollered. You two walked fairly quickly. “I didn’t know you were Myungjun’s good friend.” “He’s my mom’s best friend’s son. We are practically siblings.” “You look dashing in this white coat.” Eunwoo complimented and you laughed, “I hate it so much but thanks for that.” 

You fished out your phone and answered the call. Eunwoo could make out ‘emergency’ and ‘hurry’. He had a vague idea of what’s happening yet all he could think of is how pink your lips were. “I’m so sorry, but I really have to go.” He gazed at you as you paused and pulled out a pen from your pocket sleeve.

“Your hand.” Eunwoo stretched out his hand and you wrote your number on it. “If you need anything medicine related, feel free to drop by. And I’d like to have coffee with you one day.” You bit your lip. Eunwoo didn’t know what was running through his mind but he pressed a kiss on your cheek, “I’ll be sure to call you. Now, hurry on!” You shook your head vigorously and dashed off. He let out a short laugh, “She’s pretty cute, yet I never got to know her name.”

(He bought his 9 packs of ramyeon and headed back home, only to find out he received a bunch of “WHAT DID I JUST SEE YOU DO?” texts from Myungjun who saw the entire exchange. But he clicked on the message you texted him instead ;D .)


	5. “I’ll be back real quick. Thank you!” - jinjin (jinwoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my very own series! although tags say idol/ reader, the reader actually has names :O but i wrote it as you because why not :9
> 
> all these stories are a fig of my imagination, so please do not copy or i'll be sad :<
> 
> enjoy~

“Is Suhyun normally this witty when it comes to humour?” Eunwoo texted, asking Myungjun. “No. My aegi has changed ever since you kissed her on the cheek! Like she’s bewitched by you!” Myungjun pinched Eunwoo’s cheeks, causing Jinjin to laugh at their antics. “Stop doing that! Our customers would be scared away!” Jinjin smacked his forehead. He cast his line of vision to the skyline outside.

The sky was dark grey and distant rumbling could be heard. “We might have to bring in the blackboard outside. The first drops are starting to fall.” Eunwoo pocketed his phone and headed out to bring the sign in. Just as Eunwoo was about to close the glass door, Jinjin noticed a figure dashing across the road. “Hold the door!” Jinjin shouted and Eunwoo did. “T-Thank you.” You panted as Eunwoo held the door for you and you stepped into the cafe.

“You’re drenched!” Myungjun exclaimed and Jinjin pulled out a towel. “Oh. I don’t need—” “—Take it. You look like you need it.” Jinjin extended the towel to her. Eunwoo busied himself with setting up the blackboard and Myungjun switched on the lamps outside. Rain was pouring and it was practically blurry. “Could I borrow your biggest umbrella? I’ll return it later.” Myungjun raised his eyebrows, but headed towards the front of the shop where the umbrella holders are, “This is the biggest one.”

“What do you need it for? I don’t mean to be nosy but…” Jinjin trailed off, his curiosity getting the better of him. “There’s this grandma on the other side of the street at the bus stop and I…yeah. I need that umbrella. Thanks.” You accepted the umbrella. “I’ll be back real quick. Thank you!” You smiled at them. Jinjin thought that your smile was dazzling despite the gloom outside, but kept that to himself. “Look at this weather. It’s a perfect day to cozy up in bed. I’m betting 10 that the maknae line is out today with their girls.” Myungjun lazily stretched.

“I bet 20 that Eunwoo is texting his little pharmacist if they could crash at her house tomorrow.” Jinjin piped up.”I bet 30 that I’m going over to you two and going to whack you across the head!” Eunwoo chased JInjin around the cafe, laughing as he did so. “Hey! Chill! We were just teasing. You two are so cute.” Jinjin fake gushed. “I’m going to make some hot chocolate with some jiggly pancakes.” Myungjun took out some hot chocolate sachets and the pan. “Monday’s are the most relaxed. I’ll help with the pancake because your pancakes end up hard.” Eunwoo teased and Myungjun made a face, “That one time is an accident!”

The banter went back and forth between the two and Jinjin zoned out, eyes wandering across. the street, thinking about you. If he squinted, he could vaguely make out your yellow hoodie, but then again his eyes could be playing tricks on him. The doorbell jingled and his head shot up. “I’m so sorry for making the floor wet.” Was the first thing you said. “Oh. My god. Wait here, I’m going to grab some more towels.”

Jinjin literally dashed into the locker room and grabbed whatever blanket or cloth he could find and handed them to you. You were completely drenched and Jinjin thought this through. “There isn’t air conditioning in the locker room. You can take her there.” Myungjun helpfully quipped and Eunwoo just stared at you wide-eyed. He realised your shirt was clinging onto you and he removed his cardigan and draped it over you.

“Follow me. And Eunwoo? You can stop staring and start working on that blueberry smoothie.” Jinjin pointed at the online order showing and Eunwoo nodded his head. “Am I bothering you? I just came back to return your umbrella but things happened and…yeah.” You tugged his cardigan and Jinjin didn’t think that his grey cardigan would look so loveable on you. “That’s alright. Did she get to where she needed safely?” Jinjin rummaged through the pile of clothing (all donated by the 6 of them, just in case they got wet or their clothes got dirty) and pulled some of Myungjung’s and his out.

“Here. The other’s are too big, but I think these will fit you.” JInjin stared at you and you cleared your throat. His face reddened and he muttered, “If you’d excuse me.” He closed the door of the locker room. The door creaked open a while later, “What do I do with your grey cardigan then?” You pulled the door open a little wider and Jinjin almost cooed at how cute you look. Your wet hair is almost drying, Myungjun’s long sleeve is a little too big, Jinjin’s track pants a little too long. “I’ll just bring it home to wash. It’s fine, really. Oh and here are some slip-ons. You can leave your shoes here and collect them when they dry.” “I hung my clothes on the chairs inside. I hope you don’t mind.” Jinjin nodded his head and made a mental note to tell the others later.

“I made an extra portion for you. Come and take a seat. You can leave when the storm is over.” Myungjun smiled and Jinjin wished you paid a little more attention to him. “I can’t thank you enough! I haven’t even got to know your names!” “I’m Jinwoo, but they call me Jinjin. This is Myungjun or MJ for short and this is Eunwoo.” They waved and you hummed. “Say, what happened to the grandma?” “Oh, after I brought her the umbrella, I escorted her towards the hospital, but her push cart rolled down hill and I chased after it. Thankfully I caught it and I went back to her. Which explains why I’m thoroughly drenched.” You blew on the hot chocolate and sipped it, Jinjin doing the same.

“I don’t mean to interrupt your business. I hear the cashier chiming with orders.” You noticed and the three of them got up. Jinjin looked at you before passing you a comforter, “Take this.” Then the three of them hurried along to make complete a sudden rush of hot drinks. Jinjin watch as your body succumbed to sleep and you dozed off.

-

“The rain finally stopped and it’s 7.” Eunwoo gasped when he saw the time. “She really slept through the dinner crowd from 6 all the way to 7, huh?” Myungjun stuck out his nose at you and Jinjin suddenly remembered that you were around. “I momentarily forgot. The sudden increase of customers made me go on autopilot mode.” Jinjin took the initiative to wake you up. “Hey, hey.” You gave a little yawn and a whimper as you extended your legs.

You then shot up from the sofa, effectively scaring Jinjin. “Oh god. I fell asleep. I need to fetch my brother!” “Noona! Noona!” You glanced, perplexed at why your brother would be here. “The thing is, your brother phoned you and MJ hyung answered it, telling him to come here.”

“Your phone was on the table. All I did was tell him that you were here and give him the address.” Myungjun defended himself when you shot him a look. “And I want to see the cat Ding Dong!” Your younger brother held his bag straps and bounced on his toes. Jinjin noticed how alike you two looked. “Yup. And told him about the cat Ding Dong.” “He called you a couple of times you were asleep. I didn’t want to wake you up.” Jinjin shrugged.

“Thanks. I guess.” Your little brother Eunho scampered past you and to the back door, excitedly screaming at the sight of the cat. Eunwoo and Myungjun joined him, telling Eunho tales about the cat. Jinjin walked behind you as you went into the locker room to take your clothes. “Your little brother is cute. I was talking to him and he asked me so many questions.” Jinjin chuckled and you laughed.

“11-year-olds can be quite excitable. Eunho! If you’re done touching the cat, we need to go home.” You pulled on your trainers which are now dry and took your slightly damp clothing, folding them and putting them in your bag. “I’ll return this to you.” You motioned to the clothes. “It’s getting a little dark. Let me change out and I’ll w-walk you home.” His heart went ba-boom at the idea of walking you home. “Yeah. It’s not very safe to be walking along these roads.” Myungjun helped Jinjin and winked at him.

As fast as lightning he removed his apron and put on his grey cardigan which you left in the locker room. “Bye hyung! See you tomorrow at 8!” You carried your sling bag and Eunho held Jinjin’s hand, telling him about the cat. “I can call you Jin hyung right?” “Yeah, of course!”  
“Jin hyung, Ding Dong is so cute! Can I come after school to study, then play with Ding Dong?” “If your sister allows.” Jinjin flicked his head to look at you. “Eunjae noona! Please? The tuition centre is not very far away from here! Please?” “We’ll discuss this when we get him. Okay buddy?”

“But how close am I to getting a yes?” “20 more percent to go.” Jinjin was secretly thankful for Eunho pulling you two together. The more Eunho comes over, the more he would see you. “I got an A for my science!” You held up your hands, showing 10% left. “I’ll do the household chores when I get back.” “Deal. Oh and uhm Jinjin, we’re here.” Jinjin pointed to the building in front of him. “I..we stay here. Me and the boys.” “OMG! We are neighbours! That’s so dope! We stay on the 14th floor.”

“And I stay on the 6th.” Jinjin grinned at Eunho. “So cool! If you bring Ding Dong home one day, tell me okay!” Jinjin stuck out his pinkie and made a promise pact with Eunho. Everything happened so fast and the three of you were in the lift. “So I’ll see you tomorrow! Oh, and this is my number.” Good thing he had the mind to write his number on a napkin. “I’ll be sure to check that Eunho is doing his homework.” Jinjin had his hand against the lift doors. “S-see you then.”

“Pleasure to meet you Eunjae. Feel free to drop the clothing anytime. #06-07.”

(The next day, Eunho and Jinjin are both playing with Ding Dong and Jinjin is spamming Eunjae with pictures of Eunho, him and the cat.)


	6. "Of course! See you there!" - MJ (myungjun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my very own series! although tags say idol/ reader, the reader actually has names :O but i wrote it as you because why not :9
> 
> all these stories are a fig of my imagination, so please do not copy or i'll be sad :<
> 
> enjoy~

“I swear. In a blink of an eye, everyone’s got a partner or something. Guess I’ll marry the cat then.” Myungjun mused, rubbing his chin. “Ey, hyung! Don’t say that! You’ll find yourself one. Sooner or later.” Sanha teased. “Hi hyungs!” Jinjin opened the front door and Eunho rushed in, hugging Sanha.

“Jinjin ya, you look good with children!” Sanha let loose a high pitch scream when Jinjin started running after him. “Hello Jun hyung! Can I feed Ding Dong?” Myungjun smiled and pointed to the can of cat food right need to the feeding dish. He pulled out the folder labelled “SCHEDULE” and scanned through the list. Jinjin peered over his shoulder, “I’ll be coming after 2 and will work all the way to 12, like from now on. I’ve decided to open the shop at 6 and end at 12.”

“You do you boss man! Just update the schedule in the group chat for us to see.” Sanha had one hand on Eunho’s back and the other stroking the cat. “Because you, me and Eunwoo are the only full timers here, three of us are going to put in more effort and work slightly longer hours just like every year. You know, since Christmas is coming in a month.” Jinjin lost his train of thoughts. “Well, then I’ll get going since my shift has ended. Bye! Bye Eunho. See you tomorrow!”

-

Myungjun yawned as he unlocked the door, flipping on all of the lights and stepped in. 5:45am was what the clock read and he stifled his yawn. Working quickly, he set everything up . Myungjung prepped the coffee machine as he whipped up a hot americano for himself. The doorbell dinged and he paused, his mug at his lips.

“I…It’s open, right?” “Oh, I forgot to turn the sign over. Could you help me?” Myungjun watched as you flipped it over on your tip-toes. “I guess I’m your first customer then!” You smiled, a little amazed by that fact. “Haha! Yeah! So what would you like?” Myungjun felt his spirits being lifted. “I’ll have a hot chocolate mocha. Here’s the exact amount of money.” Myungjun’s fingers brushed past yours and he felt tingles shoot up his arm. “Okay! I’ll bring it to you.” He smiled, nevertheless and you nodded, sitting at the bar stools that were placed in front of the coffee machine.

Myungjun figured that you might be working at an office, based on the smart attire you were clad in. “Here you go!” Myungjun placed it on the table. You looked up from your tablet and grinned, “Thank you. Say, you’re rather friendly or is it the coffee?” Myungjun chuckled, “Both. I still have three quarters of my drink to go. I’m Myungjun.” Myungjun stood behind the counter and gulped his hot americano.

“I didn’t know that this cafe opened early. My friend told me that the Dream Store only opens at 8.” “Ah, well. Christmas is coming soon so we’ve decided to extend the hours.” “So you officially open at 6 now?” Myungjun nodded his head. “It’s a nice place to clear my head before the hustle and bustle in my workplace.” You took out your laptop.

“School’s around here start at 9 so most would come at 8.” “Then, it must be pretty quiet. That’s okay, I’ll stay here to accompany you.” You beamed and Myungjun felt his heart beating like nobody’s business.

Myungjun moved to sit beside you, thumbing through his shared recipe notebook that Moonbin started. Under a new page he penned down ideas for the Christmas menu. And like that the two of you spent a silent two hours working.

“I need to get going.” You haphazardly packed your things into your bag. Myungjun closed his book. “It was nice working with you. Beside you, I mean.” You tucked your hair behind your ears. “Me too. This morning was fruitfully spent.” Myungjun swear your eyes were sparkling. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow!”

You hailed a cabbie outside and drove off. Myungjun glanced at the seats that you two were seating on. “Her notebook! Oh no. I do hope it’s not anything too important.” Myungjun picked it up and kept it safely in the locker room. Myungjun thought back to when he kept stealing glances at you. He wasn’t falling in love. Or was he?

“Hyung, stop spacing out. The little kid is scared.” Rocky flicked his forehead as he threw on his apron. “Oh, oh. Sorry.” “You aren’t this…weird. Is it a girl?” “NO!” Myungjun immediately defended himself.

“Oh ho! It is a girl!”

“It’s nothing like that!”

-

You came back after your work, only to find out that Myungjun has ended his 10 hour shift. You tapped on one of their shoulders, “Hey uhm. Did you perhaps see a notebook? It has my name on it.” “Oh! So you’re that girl that MJ hyung has eyes on! Wait here. He told me to pass this to you.” The pink haired boy darted past the milling customers and disappeared. “Seulbi noona…?” You thanked him, “Thanks so much. I’ll get going then!”

You suddenly received a text from Myungjun, “Your phone number is right on the cover of the book and I couldn’t resist the idea of texting you. Come by tomorrow and you can test the new batch of pancakes I’ve thought of! ;>” You giggled at the smiling face and you replied back, “Of course. See you then!”

(Myungjun at home was giggling and blushing causing Moonbin to grin like a Cheshire cat. “You finally know how it feels to have a crush, huh?” “HEHEHEHEHEHEE!”)


End file.
